Elizabeth Potter Sister Of A Marauder: Year 1
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: "Are you saying I'm a girl?" James asked, astonished. "I thought everyone knew that." Elizabeth said in fake-surprise. "Surely you would have." "Why you little-!" James began chasing after her. "I AM NOT A GIRL!" "It's okay to be in denial Jamie dear!" she cackled before racing up to her dorm. "I AM NOT IN DENIAL!" James shouted after her. Read/Review
1. Chapter 1 Shopping At Diagon

**A.N Early Christmas Present! My Marauder Fanfic is here! Three Cheers for me!**

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM HARRY POTTER IS IN FACT J.K ROWLING'S!**

* * *

Elizabeth Potter Sister Of A Marauder: Year 1

Chapter 1: Shopping at Diagon

Elizabeth Potter fell backwards onto her soft, lovely bed in the Potter Manor. She blew a strand of her bangs up as she glanced around the room. It was her favourite colour, a navy blue. Above her, stars shined brightly, shimmering and zooming across the enchanted ceiling.

Elizabeth however, was not admiring the beauty of the ceiling at all. Instead, she felt sadness seep into her. She wouldn't be seeing this for a whole year, well, maybe for Christmas. Elizabeth didn't really know much about if she'd be home for it yet. As she tried to feign sadness, trying to find something happy out of her current situation, the door opened with a loud bang.

Startled, Elizabeth jumped high into the air! She whirled around and saw a boy, a bit older than her, standing with his jet black hair and hazel eyes by the doorway. The boy had rectangular shaped glasses perched, slightly crookedly, upon his nose. If anyone missed his mischievous grin, they wouldn't know what was coming for them.

"Ellie!" the boy greeted cheerfully.

"Didn't you see the sign?! You have to knock!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"Whoa Ellie, rules were made to be broken, that includes signs." The boy said, worried to face the girl's wrath. Plus, you always come into my room whenever you please!"

"After I've knocked seven times!" Elizabeth retorted. "And I could have been changing too!"

"We're siblings El, we've had baths together." The boy argued.

"Yea, when we were little."

Though it wasn't the best comeback, Elizabeth had to use something! She would never let this boy win any fights they had. That was where her stubbornness kicked in, when arguing with the boy.

"James, Elizabeth." A voice called from the door.

The two turned to see an older woman before them, probably in her fifties. She smiled a tired smile, having seen these fights go on many times. Elizabeth immediately felt guilty, always did when it had to do with her mum, Dorea Potter.

"Sorry Mum." she almost immediately said.

Dorea just smiled and walked over to them, with such grace for an elderly woman. She put her hands on both of her children. The two looked up and stared at her grey eyes, and bright red hair with grey streaks.

Elizabeth had her mother's bright red hair and her mother's face. Her only exception was the eyes, they were a hazel like James'. It was the only thing stopping her from being a mini-Dorea Potter.

"It's fine dear, now we better get some lunch in you before we head off." Dorea said.

Obeying their mother's orders, the two raced down the staircases in the house, making it down to the main floor. Elizabeth panted beside James as the two leaned over, catching their breath. Then, both looked at each other, before taking off towards the dining room.

There were two dining rooms in the Potter Manor, one connected to a Ball Room for parties. That room was basically a dining hall, with its tall ceiling and width. Plus, the long table that was placed at the center.

The other dining room was much smaller, farther away on the more personal part of the mansion. It was a smaller room with a table that was connected to the kitchen.

Elizabeth and James crawled and tripped over each other through the last few feet. Elizabeth leapt the last few, seating herself successfully in a chair. James groaned and settled for a much less comfortable chair next to her. Elizabeth smiled triumphantly and then dug into the sandwiches that were on the table.

When both were finished lunch, their mother called them to their fireplace that was used for flooing. Their mother offered them some floor powder. James went first, being the oldest of the two.

"Diagon Alley!" he shouted, while dropping the powder.

With a burst of green flames, he was gone. Elizabeth stepped eagerly towards the fireplace, grabbing floor powder along the way she shouted,

"Diagon Alley!"

Elizabeth watched the flames envelop her as she waited. As quickly as it had happened, the green she saw disappeared and she barreled out of the fire place-right into a person.

"Steady there." A voice called.

Elizabeth looked up, her face already turning red, to see a kind face. It was a boy, who was holding her steady. He had green eyes and sandy brown hair, his face had three scars across it.

"Thanks." Elizabeth muttered.

She heard familiar laughing and whirled around to see her brother doubled over. Elizabeth glared and walked over, kicking him in the side. James stopped laughing and clutched his side, wincing in pain as he stood up.

"What are you-?" the boy from earlier questioned.

His face instead held a frown as he looked at James worriedly. Elizabeth simply rolled her eyes at the boy.

"That is sadly my brother, please excuse his behavior." She told him.

"I excused him a long time ago." the boy grinned.

"Wha-?"

"This is Remus Lupin Ellie, you know, my friend?" James said, regaining his breath.

"Oh." Was all Elizabeth could say.

"Hello Remus!" a voice called.

Dorea Potter came up to the three kids, a bright smile on her face. Remus looked at her and smiled also.

"Hello !"

"Please call me Dorea, goodness knows I need to hang onto my youth as long as I can with these two around." Dorea said. "Now, shall we start shopping?"

The four started to walk down Diagon Alley, not approaching Gringott's, the wizarding bank as Dorea had collected the money earlier. They first stopped at Flourish and Blott's, Elizabeth eagerly searching for the books.

They were out on the streets soon enough, scouting through the many shops. Finally, it was time to go to the wand shop. Elizabeth basically dragged her mother into the shop, much to the amusement of Remus and James. The two stood outside, talking to each other. Elizabeth flounced up to the desk, glancing around excitedly at the wands.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, brought your daughter I see." a voice called.

Elizabeth jumped and whirled her head forwards, she looked at the man she had seen only once before, Ollivander.

"I remember when Dorea and your father first got their own wands. Nine inches, elm with Dragon Heartstring core fairly supple, doing you well Mrs. Potter?" he asked.

"Yes Ollivander, it's great with dueling, especially in these times." Dorea said with a small smile.

Ollivander nodded understandingly.

"Now, we must get down to business, let's see." he said. "Wand arm!"

Elizabeth held up her right arm accordingly, a measuring tape flew into the air, soaring up to her. It, then flew away, as quick as it had come.

"Hmm." Ollivander said, walking along the shelves.

Then, he pulled out one wand box, walking quickly over to Elizabeth and her mother. He opened the box and pulled out a wand. Ollivander handed the wand to her. Having seen James do it before, Elizabeth waved the wand hesitantly.

Immediately, the wand made an electric shock run through her hand, causing Elizabeth to let go. Elizabeth stared at the wand, then looked up at Ollivander.

"Certainly not that one." he said, before turning away, getting a few more.

It was one of many to come.

Elizabeth walked out of the wand shop, relieved to be out of the dusty place. She held her new wand in both hands delicately. It was ten inches long, ash tree with a Phoenix Feather core, excellent for Transfiguration.

Elizabeth spotted her brother and Remus, she ran up to them happily.

"I got my wand Jamie! I got it!" she exclaimed.

"Finally! I thought you were a squib who somehow was marked down as magical." he said.

"I am NOT a squib!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Should we get a move on?" Remus asked, directing the two away from a fight.

Dorea soon joined the three and all four of them headed off towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. James had been promised a new broom by their father.

'Probably going to get the latest.' Elizabeth thought bitterly.

She jealously watched as James got the new Nimbus 1000. She had been drooling over the broom for weeks and here James was, buying it. Elizabeth loved her brother dearly, but she couldn't help the jealousy roar within her.

The four soon moved towards Eeylops Owl Emporium. Elizabeth thoughts of the broom quickly disappeared as she stepped inside.

"You should get a cat." Dorea reasoned. "After all, James already has an owl to use."

After a bit of thought, Elizabeth moved towards a few kittens she had seen earlier; she looked at all of them. One, who pulled at another kittens tail, dashed away quickly as his little paws could take him. It was a little Bengal kitten who had black paws and black ears.

Elizabeth ended up buying the little kitten, she happily caressed it and she named it Tommy. The four went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for ice cream after. Elizabeth bought a mint ice cream, her favourite. She decided to listen in on her brother and Remus conversation.

"So basically Sirius parents aren't letting him hang out with 'lower scum'?" Remus asked James.

"Yea, his family is crazy." he replied.

"Oh, Peter couldn't come because his aunt's birthday is this week." Remus said, changing the subject.

"Poor bloke, heard his aunt is a bit paranoid of everything and making uptight security."

"Yea, wouldn't want to be him." Remus agreed.

"Could you tell me more about Hogwarts Jamie?" Elizabeth asked interrupting them.

The two turned to look at her, James groaned, then he nodded when Remus gave him a pointed look. Soon, James was telling her about Peeves and their run-ins on him.

"Alright Potter kids, ready to go?" Dorea asked when they'd finished.

"Yep!" Elizabeth grinned.

"Bye Remus!" James called.

Soon all three returned home, tired of the day already.

* * *

**A.N Yay! This chapter is really short! Yet, I still like it.**

**I'm trying to make them come off as acting their age, which is kind of hard to do for me, so if I do make them seem older please tell me!**

**I'll accept constructive criticism as well, though I'd like it if you told me because sometimes I think you're flaming or whatever it's called. I'm not sure, but yea. Heh Heh.**

**I've written ten chapters of the first year so far and there is still more to come! So yea, alot of writing.**

**I'm hoping I'll be able to get a chapter up every two weeks as well.**

**May the Candy Canes be with you.**

**Cheers,**

**Lupe**


	2. Chapter 2 Green and Silver Means Trouble

**A.N Hey all! Enjoy this second chapter and see what you think, I'm sure you can tell quite a bit from the chapter title though. ;D**

**So, yea, give me cookies, in otherwards Reviews and I will forever love you. Maybe. Sort of. I Guess. Nah, only joking, I love cookies they are my favourite food after Mashed potatoes, sausage rolls and bacon.**

**Nom.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM HARRY POTTER, IS IN FACT, FROM HARRY POTTER! FURTHER PROVING It BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING SO DON'T GATHER UP DEMENTORS AND COME TO KILL ME PLEASE! I DO APPRECIATE HAVING A SOUL AFTER ALL!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Green and Silver means trouble

Elizabeth woke up at the early-to her-time of eight o' clock. She felt rather tired but decided to get up. Elizabeth rushed downstairs towards the family dining room. When she entered the room, she noticed her father. He was reading the newspaper, while eating his own breakfast. She walked over to her seat,

"'Morning Dad."

"Good Morning Elsie."

Her father was the only one allowed to call her Elsie, everyone else called her a different nickname. Sitting down, she reached for the bacon and buns. Elizabeth placed them on her plate before working her way through them.

"Dad?"

"Yea Elsie?

"Are you coming to King's Cross with us?" Elizabeth asked.

Her father set down the newspaper and looked at her with his rarely stern face. Charlus Potter had dark black hair that was always a mess with grey hairs in it. His eyes were a warm hazel, where the two Potter kids got their eyes from. The eyes were usually bright and twinkling with mischief, but at the moment they were not. He had a rare stern expression in his face as he looked at her.

"Now listen Elsie, I might be at work all the time, but I'm always able to get a day free to see you both off. Don't ever doubt it." he said, ending with a smile.

Elizabeth gave him a feeble smile before turning back to her food. Her mother walked in, when she noticed the missing family member, she sighed loudly.

"I'll get him up mum." Elizabeth said.

"I don't know..." Dorea said hesitantly.

She was quite afraid as to what her daughter would do to her son. Charlus looked up and grinned at Dorea.

"Let her have her fun, Dora."

"Charlie..." Dorea began.

However, Elizabeth was already climbing up the stairs. Dorea shook her head in exasperation at her own daughter's antics.

It had been no longer than five minutes when Elizabeth came bolting down the stairs, followed by a very angry wet-looking James.

"Kids..." Dorea muttered under her breathe.

* * *

The Potter family were making their way through the platforms of King's Cross Station as they decided to do everything the muggle way like with James for his first year. Elizabeth was obviously excited, if you couldn't tell by her jumping and running around while talking so fast you could barely make out the words, then you are an idiot. She counted the platforms loudly as they went along, much to the annoyance of some passerby's.

James watched his younger sister, quite amused, but wondering if he had been that way before too. Had he truly been that jumpy and talkative? Judging by the resigned look on his parents faces, he probably had.

Soon the Potter family reached Platform nine between the platforms ten, which was where James ran through. Elizabeth ran after him and soon was on the other side, looking around in awe. The train looked even better than it had last year. Elizabeth thought this might have been because she was going to be going on it this time. Still, the train looked way more appealing.

Elizabeth saw quidditch players with their brooms, students with their parents hugging goodbyes, and even someone selling cauldrons. Her cat, Tommy mewed in his carrier unhappily.

The Potter's stopped and Dorea turned to Elizabeth, while Charlus to James. Dorea smiled lovingly at her daughter, adjusting Elizabeth's hair before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. When she pulled back, Elizabeth spotted tears in her eyes.

"Aw mum, don't go sentimental on us." James said.

Dorea hushed him, before pulling him into a hug too, along with a kiss on the cheek. James tried to squirm out of it, but with no avail.

"Is Jamsie embarrassed?" Elizabeth teased her brother.

James scowled at her, as their mother stepped back, hand to her mouth with tears still ready to spill. Charlus put both his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"Now you better stay away from any of those boys," he began.

Elizabeth interrupted him with a groan.

"Da'ad!" she exclaimed, dragging out his name.

"It's fine Charlie, she's too young for boys." Dorea broke in.

"Still." Charlus insisted.

"I'm a first year dad! I'm not even teen." Elizabeth reasoned.

"James, make sure guys stay away from her." Charlus told his son.

"Sir, yes sir!" James saluted.

"Charles!" Dorea scolded, hitting his arm. "Honestly!"

Charlus grumbled slightly before the warning toot of fifteen minutes to go sounded. James shifted impatiently as his parents made him promise not to do any more trouble-making and to stick close to his school work. Elizabeth merely rolled her eyes at him, knowing full well James wouldn't stick to his promises.

"Can we go now?" James asked.

"I can't believe our two babies are going off to Hogwarts." Dorea sighed, ignoring James.

"Mum! We are NOT babies!" James started at her words. "At least I'm not."

"Shut up James, let mum have her moment." Elizabeth told him.

"You shut up." James retorted.

"I'll bite you." Elizabeth threatened.

"You wouldn't do that in public!" James said with comically widened eyes.

"Just watch me." Elizabeth smirked.

"Well, not quite our babies." Charlus chuckled.

"Kids! Elizabeth! Do not do that here!" Dorea interrupted the two kids.

* * *

Elizabeth struggled with her luggage as she tried to put it into the luggage compartment. James had run off, saying he would find them a compartment. Elizabeth bitterly thought how he had easily lifted up his own trunk. How come she didn't have that sort of strength? She did just as much Quidditch as him! She was easily able to lift Tommy in his cage up to the cart and with the other animals! Of course, her trunk was the thing that was heaviest, after all.

Help quickly arrived though, in the shape of an older student with a yellow and black tie. Elizabeth searched her brain for the information on the colours. Was that Slytherclaw's? No, that wasn't even a house name! When she finally put away her luggage, Elizabeth walked down the aisles, looking for her older brother. While she did, she wondered about the houses names again.

There was some house tie she had seen earlier with blue and silver, while her own brother's was Gryffindor, she remembered as much. Plus with that yellow and black tie, she was just sure the other one included green. Gryffindor, Elizabeth mused, was the house her brother wanted her to be in. There was another house, her brother had warned her about. Elizabeth recalled the tales her brother had written home to about that house.

A chill ran down her spine at the very thought of those tales. Elizabeth hoped she wouldn't have them happen to her.

Suddenly, it dawned on her, the house that had those horror stories, was the Slytherin house! Not Slytherclaw at all! It had green and silver on the tie, colours that James despised because of the house.

As Elizabeth walked on, she heard a rather strange sound of laughter. Curious, she wandered towards the noise, though quite cautiously. When she peaked around the corner, she spotted five people surrounding a small kid like herself.

What was worse, was that Elizabeth recognized those ties that they wore. Alarm bells rang off in her head as she stared at them unknowing as to what to do.

Green and Silver.

It meant trouble.

* * *

**A.N I think I did rather well on my part acting like a kid here, my proudest moment...*crys***

**Meh, I don't think I'll go all tearful like Dorea Potter did.**

**But Hey! I wore sun glasses (Though it's winter) while editing this. So I guess I edited this chapter in quite a cool manner. I'm awesome if you haven't noticed, Just kidding of course! You people are all awesome!**

**For Review Replies Below, I'm putting them there in case people might wonder the same thing or have the need to ask the same questions ;D**

**Reviews from totally awesome people and my responses:**

**Maxie210: Thanks! Also, it's fine. Just sometimes I think someone is being aggressive when they aren't.. It's actually my fault if anything :) Thanks again though! ^.^**

**Bookreader1617: Thanks :) And yeah, James is a year older than her ;D**

**Thanks all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting.**

**You are the best peeps ever! Live long and eat mashed potatoes!**

**Cheers,**

**Lupe**


	3. Chapter 3 x2 Negative Equals Positive

**A.N Here is Chapter Three my peeps!**

**Seriously, you guys are all awesome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT J.K ROWLING OR ELSE I'D HAVE PEOPLE FEEDING ME MASHED POTATOES BY HAND AND THEREFORE WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFIC BECAUSE I COULD JUST PUBLISH IT AS A BOOK.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Double Negative Equals Positive

Elizabeth stared at the five, before she sprung into action. Protecting the other kid who appeared as a first year as well, since he had no colored tie but he black Hogwarts one, was the only thing on her mind.

She walked up to them, pulling their attention away from the cowering first year. Elizabeth glanced at them, trying to keep up a brave face. It was quite hard to do, for she wanted to runaway with tail between her legs at the sight of them.

"Are they bothering you?" she asked the first year.

It might as well been a terrible question, because the older students gazes switched back to the first year, seeing what he would do, as if they would beat him up. The boy contemplated this for a bit before nodding slowly at Elizabeth, making the older five's expressions harden.

"Do you want to come sit with my brother and I in a Gryffindor compartment?" she asked him.

"I don't think you would want to do that." a voice behind her said.

Elizabeth whirled around and saw her brother, with three other boys. The one who had spoken was a rather cute-though Elizabeth would never admit it-black-haired grey-eyed boy. Elizabeth felt a relief wash over her from seeing her brother, but anger at the other boy's words.

"And why not?" she asked angrily.

"It's none of your business firstie." The boy growled at her.

"I'll show you what's my business you-" Elizabeth began.

"As amusing as this is, I think we'd better get rid of you lot of blood-traitors." one of the Slytherin's broke in with a smirk.

Elizabeth felt another surge of anger course it's way through her. She pulled out her wand and waved it quickly, yelling out the words that flashed into her mind. She herself expected nothing to happen, it was worth a try wasn't it?

"Stupefy!"

Everyone would have laughed, as it would have looked like she was just pointing a stick around since she _was _a first year. However, the Slytherin who spoke was not able to avoid the jet of light to quickly, and went flying backwards. Everyone stared at Elizabeth in shock, James looking proud of his sister after getting over it. It was only a few seconds though, when everything blew into chaos.

The now four Slytherin's were pulling out their wands, preparing to duel them. Luckily-and unluckily- a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Prefect (as Elizabeth finally remembered the houses) came upon the scene.

"What happened here?!" the Ravenclaw one demanded.

The Slytherin's tried to store their own wands away, to no use though. As the Prefects had already spotted the wands, of all of them, not just the Slytherin's wands but he Gryffindor's wands too.

"A duel!" the Ravenclaw girl sputtered. "In the middle of the aisle! And look, two first years! You nine better be ashamed of yourselves."

"10 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor." the Gryffindor boy muttered.

"Go now." the Ravenclaw Prefect said.

The Slytherins all rushed away, but not without a scowl sent in the other's direction. The Ravenclaw Prefect walked away, while the Gryffindor one turned to them and grinned.

"Great job at handling them. Also, ten Points to Gryffindor for that brilliant stunner. Good job firstie. I can tell you'll be one." he said, before walking away.

Elizabeth gaped at the boy, he had let them off! Plus, he thought she would be a Gryffindor which made her overjoyed. As Elizabeth thought over this, the black-haired boy with grey eyes turned to the other first year whom was now cowering under his gaze.

"Why haven't you left yet?" he asked, rather rudely.

"He doesn't have to!" Elizabeth told him.

The boy whirled around and glared at her.

"And you! What were you doing around Slytherins? Are you another one of them? A Parkinson perhaps?" he sneered.

"Sirius." James broke in.

Elizabeth pushed her brother back, anger soaring through her at his words. She wasn't a Parkinson. She was a Potter, and a proud Potter at that. No, she didn't know who Parkinson was, but she felt it meant something bad.

"Oh, is that what I look like? A Slytherin? When I was actually saving this kids butt back there?"

"Saving him my-"

"Sirius." James broke in again.

"What?" the black-haired boy turned towards James, wondering why he wasn't helping.

"That's my sister." James told him.

The black-haired boy, Sirius, looked at Elizabeth, his eyes widening slightly. Then, he ran a hand through his hair somewhat awkwardly. Oh. That was why. If he had only known before, he would have acted nicer.

"Erm-sorry." he said.

However, Elizabeth was far from accepting any apology that flew out of his mouth and glared at him. Oh, just because he knew who she now was he treated her differently? She then noticed that the other boy had left, before storming away.

"Ellie!"

Elizabeth pretended she didn't hear James' voice calling her and continued on. Soon though, she heard his footsteps and breathing from behind her.

"What James?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Sirius didn't mean it."

"Oh, it sure sounded like it. Before he met me that is," Elizabeth paused for a breathe. "And if he goes and treats others like that before knowing who they are...well."

"That was his brother, and they don't have the...best relationship out there, like us." James explained.

"So?"

James sighed in exasperation at her reply. Why couldn't she just understand everything? She had to learn to put herself in others shoes. Then again, practically no one did that anyways.

"Listen, his family is full of barmy blood-purists and he doesn't exactly like the reminder of that coming out of a slimy Slytherin's mouth."

"It doesn't give him a reason to treat everyone that way." Elizabeth muttered.

"Ellie? Just come back to our compartment, then we can protect you." James said.

Elizabeth turned on her heel to face James, anger clear on her face. James took a step back, his face full of worry. He had clearly said the wrong thing, as when Elizabeth was angry you couldn't insinuate that Elizabeth was not in fact independent. The only people who could say it were people she respected whom were adults or above.

"I don't need any protection. I can handle myself!" she snapped before running quickly away.

She knew James wasn't following her, he knew better not to. Elizabeth walked angrily down the aisles, people giving her weird looks. After all, she was an eleven years old, she didn't look too excited like most did.

Seeing an empty compartment, Elizabeth settled herself into it. She looked outside the window, realizing the train had been moving for quite a while.

Suddenly, the compartment door burst open, the smell of urine along with some smoke, wafted into the compartment from outside. Two flashes of red hair and the door was shut with a loud THUNK!

Elizabeth stared at the two people standing before her. They were identical right down to every last freckle and strand of red hair. They were obviously twins.

"Why hello there." the one on the left said. "I'm Fabian."

"And I'm Gideon." The one on the right said.

"And it seems you are in our compartment." They said in unison.

* * *

**A.N I don't know about you, but I like the way I introduced the twins. It's just so cool.**

**I think.**

**I made Elizabeth a hypocrite. Truthfully, we all are them so I hope it makes her sound more human.**

**Meh.**

**Elizabeth hates overprotective brothers.**

**I'm sure we all do.**

**I'm kind of an overprotective sister.**

**Over one of my brothers.**

**Yes, I said one of them.**

**I have too many siblings.**

**We are practically the Weasley's.**

**It's all fun.**

**Yep.**

**I love going places because people stare at us.**

**Fun. Fun. Fun.**

**I'm off topic again. I do that too much.**

**Here's a cookie (::) and some milk c|_|**

**Cheers,**

**Lupe**


	4. Chapter 4 Contract of Mischief

**A.N Here is Chapter Four!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND AM THEREFORE NOT J.K ROWLING NO MATTER HOW MUCH I'D LIKE TO BE!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Contract of Mischief

"No one was in this compartment though." Elizabeth reasoned.

"Ah, but our stuff was." The twin on the right argued.

Elizabeth was pretty sure it was Fabian who said it. Currently, the two were arguing with her about whose compartment it was as soon as they had walked in.

"And so you can take your stuff and get out." Elizabeth said.

"She's feisty." the one on the left said, presumably Gideon said.

"Should we keep her?" 'Fabian' asked.

"I am NOT a possession." Elizabeth growled.

The twins looked at each other then grinned simultaneously. They looked back at Elizabeth, whom was now frowning at the two.

"Definitely." 'Gideon' nodded.

"I'll call my brother." Elizabeth threatened.

But Elizabeth secretly hoped not, for she wanted to show her brother she could handle herself. Plus, she hated to see his triumphant smirk pointed at her.

"What year is your brother in?" 'Fabian' challenged.

Elizabeth gulped, Second Year wasn't really that big to be able to match these two. They could be fourth years with their height after all.

"S-Second year." Elizabeth mumbled under her breath, looking down.

"Pardon," 'Fabian' said.

"Me?" 'Gideon' finished.

Elizabeth looked up, she cleared her throat and announced loud and clear to the two.

"My brother is a Second year." she thought before adding. "Gryffindor."

The twins visibly relaxed, Elizabeth didn't know if it was because of the 'Second' year part, or the 'Gryffindor' part. Whatever it was, they looked rather curious about something.

"What's," 'Gideon' began.

"His name?" 'Fabian' ended.

"James Potter." Elizabeth said.

The twins grinned at each other then, once again, looked back at Elizabeth. If there were any signs of hostility, they were sure gone now. Elizabeth felt anger again that they were probably like Sirius, but then she reasoned that they did find her in their compartment with luggage.

"The little troublemaker?" 'Fabian' questioned.

"And he has a sister!" 'Gideon' nodded.

"Should we?"

"Why not?"

Then, they both held out their hands to Elizabeth who stared at them. She then looked back up at the two curiously.

"Welcome to our group Elz." They said in unison.

"Elz?" Elizabeth questioned rather critically. "And group?"

"Nickname." 'Fabian' said.

"Now, do you enjoy playing practical jokes?" 'Gideon' questioned.

"Or basically pranking." 'Fabian' said.

Elizabeth nodded rather slowly, for she did have a bit of a pranking past. You can't exactly live in the same house as James Potter and not necessarily pick up on anything. Especially if you had it in your nature to one-up people, specifically your brother.

The twins' faces lit up when she nodded, their smiles getting bigger if it was even possible. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, expecting an explanation.

"Brilliant." They said together.

"Is this some sort of pranking group?" Elizabeth questioned.

"She's smart too!" 'Fabian' said gleefully.

"Or maybe your dim-witted." Elizabeth suggested.

Truthfully though, she was rather flattered by their compliment towards her. To her last comment, the two simply just ignored her, pulling out a piece of parchment. Elizabeth leaned forwards curious about what the parchment was.

"What's tha-?"

Elizabeth started, but she wasn't able to finish, for they shoved the paper in front of her face. Identical grins on their faces as she pulled her hands up to take it. Elizabeth started to read the print out loud,

"_Rules and Regulations to being a pranking partner with Fabian and Gideon Prewitt:_

_1. Must be Gryffindor._"

Elizabeth looked up at them with a frown on her face.

"What if I don't get sorted into Gryffindor? What if I'm a Ravenclaw? Or a Hufflepuff?"

She didn't mention Slytherin, for she was determined not to be sorted into there. The twins just scoffed aloud also noticing she didn't say Slytherin.

"Ravenclaw are all bookworms, stuck ups, suck ups, and rule followers." 'Fabian' reasoned. "Which you obviously aren't a stuck up brat as you would have put your nose up like this."

He stuck his nose up in a very proper way as if he was a stuck-up boy. This made Elizabeth giggle at his expression to which he smiled.

"Hufflepuff's wouldn't prank a fellow house member and have certain rules for who they prank." 'Gideon' nodded. "Do you prank your brother?"

"Yes, but-"

"Your a Gryffindor." 'Fabian' said seriously.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the two, before looking back down at the parchment and reading aloud once more.

"_2. Be ready to give up any time of day for pranking._" she paused and looked up. "What about exams?"

"There are exceptions." 'Fabian' said.

"First day," 'Gideon' started.

"Christmas,"

"Birthday,"

"Quidditch,"

"Easter,"

"Injured,"

"Exams."

Elizabeth shrugged and looked back down at the parchment. She had noticed they hadn't said homework, that probably went with the whole 'anytime' of the day thing. Elizabeth checked the pages and her eyes widened slightly.

"This goes on for ages!" she exclaimed.

"Well, are you in or not?" 'Fabian' asked.

Elizabeth thought it over, she didn't exactly want to prank alone, not with her brother either. In fact, she wanted to prank her brother. The thought of beating him at his own game was too good to pass up. Elizabeth looked at the twins, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I'm in."

"Yes!" the two cheered together.

Then they both jumped up and 'propped' each other with their fists, grins on their faces. Elizabeth giggled slightly as they started to skip around (which was quite hard to do, might I add), tripping over a few objects.

"One question." she interrupted them.

They both looked up at her, looks that told her to go on, so she did.

"Which one of you is which?"

The two slowly smirked at each other, then sat down quickly, both across from where she sat.

"Who is who?" they asked Elizabeth in unison.

Elizabeth frowned and checked them over, however, they were completely identical. She decided to take a wild guess, hoping it would be right. Elizabeth pointed to the twin on the left.

"You are Fabian." Then she pointed at the twin on the right. "And you are Gideon."

"Wrong." They said in unison.

Elizabeth visibly deflated, she had said the wrong thing. The twins chuckled at her before Fabian spoke up,

"No worries,"

"Mum doesn't know who is who half of the time." Gideon ended.

"Great." Elizabeth muttered. "Makes me feel loads better."

"Glad to help." Fabian told her cheekily.

Then the compartment door opened and a girl stepped in, she had pixie-cut black hair and bright blue eyes. She stared at the twins with a frown upon her face.

"There you guys are! I have looked for you everywhere." she said.

Elizabeth looked at the twins with a raised eyebrow. The girl spotted Elizabeth and then looked back at the twins, rolling her eyes.

"Capturing firsties? Can't say I'm surprised."

"You have so little faith in us!" Fabian said dramatically.

"We thought you were better than this Jazzy!" Gideon cried out.

The girl smiled a bit, however it soon turned into a frown.

"Right," she said. "Have you two finished your assignments?"

"What assignments?" the twins asked innocently.

"You haven't, great. What will I tell Molly now?" she asked.

"We started them-" Gideon said.

"But we haven't finished them." Fabian said.

"You two..." she shook her head then looked at Elizabeth. "I'm Jasmine Prewitt by the way. These two barmy people are my cousin's. Now, I better be off, I got Prefect rounds."

Then the girl left and Elizabeth glanced at the twins. They were making faces after Jasmine, to which Elizabeth giggled at.

"Want to play some exploding snap?" Fabian asked after finishing making faces.

"Sure." Elizabeth shrugged.

The rest of the train ride was full of exploding snap and a few jokes passed back and forth. Elizabeth smiled at her two new pranking partners. Fabian pulled out the deck and was just about to deal the cards, when the compartment door opened.

"Any food from the trolley?" a short witch with a round hat questioned.

"Some Chocolate frogs, and Elizabeth you getting anything?" Fabian turned around to ask.

"Got nothing on me, my money pouch is with my luggage." Elizabeth shrugged solemnly.

"Two chocolate wands for the young lady here and one cauldron cake for me please." Gideon said.

Elizabeth opened my mouth in protest, but they threw the candy straight at her. She caught it and frowned at the two, who looked at Elizabeth.

"Oh stuff it in will you?" Fabian asked.

"We don't want you depressed while we eat all the candy on the trip there." Gideon nodded.

"Especially since you're a firstie." They said in unison.

Elizabeth bit into the chocolate wands and soon they were all back to Exploding Snap. Elizabeth wasn't a good player and the twins both won against her many times.

One thing Elizabeth knew, was that Hogwarts started to sound way more awesome than it had before; and she couldn't wait to get there.

* * *

**A.N Aw, the twins gave Elizabeth a nickname.**

**I love using British Slang, because British Slang is cool.**

**Sooo, Elizabeth is still our lovable Hypocrite. Adorable. Just Adorable. Only with little kids though. **

**That just makes me feel old.**

**Even though I'm not.**

**Not THAT old anyways.**

**Mashed Potatoes are my only friends.**

**Just kidding.**

**But THAT came out of nowhere.**

**Meh.**

**Happy Christmas,**

**Lupe**


	5. Chapter 5 Sorting

**A.N Here is another lovely chapter that I am quite proud about.**

**Again I attempt a younger mind.**

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING WHILE THE REST TO ME MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE**

* * *

Chapter Five: Sorting

When the train slowed down, Elizabeth checked to make sure she was ready. A voice came over the compartment telling them they had arrived. Elizabeth heard the slow screech of the wheels on the train and felt the jolt as it stopped.

The twins pushed and prodded her along, to get going. Elizabeth simply rolled her eyes before walking on, trying to look outside. However, many others blocked her view and all she was able to see above their heads was the black sky.

Elizabeth and the twins reached the door to get out. Many students were pushing each other around, some angrily and some happy. The rest were all eager, but Elizabeth felt she didn't fit any of that, she was nervous. Her legs were shaking with every step and she remembered at one point, she had almost fell down and the twins steadied her. Elizabeth's eyes flicked back and forth quickly, trying to avoid the others from being knocked down.

Finally, she was out. It was the Hogsmeade station, she didn't know because her brother told her, but because of the sign that sat on a cobblestone wall. She heard one of the twins mutter something, but she felt a nervous excitement pound in her ears. The only thing Elizabeth did hear was a voice calling out,

"Firs' Years! Firs' years! Ge' over 'ere!"

Elizabeth followed the voice, knowing it was some person named Hagrid who was a half-giant. She felt a sense of curiosity at how tall he was. She vaguely remembered waving good bye to Fabian and Gideon who headed off somewhere. Elizabeth didn't know where, as James seemed to not know either when she asked.

When Elizabeth reached where the voice was, she saw the man. He was huge, taller than even her father! It was a childish thought, Elizabeth knew. Yet, she couldn't help but be surprised. The man must have been ten feet, Elizabeth didn't know. She knew though, that Hagrid was and probably would be, the biggest man she had ever seen.

"All 'ere? Well, c'mon! Let us b' goin'." Hagrid called out, before walking away.

Everyone followed and Elizabeth slid to the back, looking around the area cautiously. It was dark, so anything could jump out at them. Elizabeth hated the feeling of it and stuck closer to the other first years.

All of them walked for about five minutes before coming to the docks. Most of the first years looked at Hagrid for some sort of guidance, while Elizabeth and a few others stood by the boats, a bit unsure but definitely more calm than the rest. These first years waited for Hagrid to give them a nod or something of approval.

"Ge' in th' boats now." Hagrid announced.

All the first years clambered into boats, Elizabeth took one near the front. She climbed into it and sat down as three others approached. They were all boys and we're talking loudly, shoving each other. It reminded Elizabeth how she hadn't made a single friend in her own year yet. The boy's appeared to take no notice until the boat moved forwards. One of them tapped her on the shoulder and Elizabeth turned to look at them.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Do you like Quidditch?" the boy asked.

He had short black hair and blue eyes that showed his curiosity. Elizabeth nodded slowly to answer the young boys question. The boy then turned around and grinned at the other boys.

"You owe me a chocolate frog!" he exclaimed happily.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned back around. 'Typical' she thought to herself and glanced once more at the boys. Maybe she could be friends with them? Nah, they seemed a bit rude to her. Elizabeth shrugged the thought away and sighed. They just got past the trees passing over them when Hagrid's voice carried over.

"Look o'er 'ere. Tha's Hogwarts." he proclaimed.

Elizabeth stared at the castle in pure awe and amazement. It stood there, in all it's glory with the tall towers, walls and the lake surrounding it. Elizabeth admired the beauty of it, she couldn't wait to get into the castle.

She only pulled her eyes away when she heard a shrill scream. Elizabeth sat straight, her eyes trying to find the source when she spotted a splash beside a boat. Three other kids were pointing and laughing at the splash. Elizabeth realized it was someone who fell in the water and they was trying to remain up on top of the water.

The person, a girl, who fell in was screaming for help and everyone's eyes were on her. Elizabeth watched helplessly since the boats managed to pause, but she couldn't get close to give a hand. Suddenly, the girl went underwater, the laughter froze slightly, until she reappeared, coming fast towards Hagrid's boat. Hagrid pulled the girl up and wrapped her in the towel, a few kids were laughing at her. While others glared at the laughing ones or pulled a pitying face towards the girl.

The boats continued on as quickly as they had stopped and everyone was starting to get nervous, Elizabeth could just feel it in the air. The boats soon enough reached another dock and students jumped out eagerly.

Everyone walked up the stairs, following Hagrid the half-giant. Soon, they reached the doors which sat at the top. Hagrid raised his hand to knock on it and Elizabeth felt nervous for what was behind the door. Was this how they would be sorted? By a creature behind the door? Did they have to fight it? Was it a hippogriph? Troll? Dragon?

Whatever it was, Elizabeth felt that she wasn't ready and peered over the other first-years heads to see what was there before she would act. The doors opened revealing a person instead of a creature.

Elizabeth let out a relieved face, her breathing returning to normal.

It wasn't that bad.

"You may go Hagrid." the woman said, dismissing the half-giant.

Hagrid walked off, wishing the first years luck before he left. All the first-years turned back to look at the woman.

"I am Professor McGonagall, the head of the house of Gryffindor." she announced.

Elizabeth paled rather quickly.

It was worse.

Professor McGonagall had left the first-years in an abandoned classroom before marching off to 'announce the arrival' as she had put it. Elizabeth played with her hair rather nervously, glancing around quickly. The other first-years were talking among one another, Elizabeth noted that they too were nervous. Professor McGonagall marched back in, silencing the chatter before all of them were off again walking through a hall.

She led the first-years up to two beautifully carved bronze doors, which opened magically. The doors revealed a long and wide hall with four tables that reached all the way to some steps. Above on a higher platform to where the stairs led, sat another table. The people sitting at this table were obviously older than the other people along the four tables.

For one sat in the very middle, and he had a long beard. Elizabeth of course, knew who the man was, for her brother had praised him for his brilliance. She was staring at Albus Dumbledore, a very wise man and the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Elizabeth gulped as the students stared at all of the young first-years, with their calculating eyes. She bit her bottom lip as she searched the table with red and gold. Many students heads were in the way, blocking most of her view.

However, Elizabeth found her brother, their eyes locked and he smiled encouragingly. Elizabeth turned her head to look back at the front, seeing they had stopped.

Professor McGonagall stepped up to a stool with a hat on it which Elizabeth hadn't noticed was there. It was silence, before the hat broke open.

"Over a thousand years ago it was,

When I was taken off Godric's head,

I was no longer filled with fuzz,

But I became a thinking cap instead,

Each quite different from each other,

The four founders were who they were,

Salazar and Godric never liked one another,

Rowena and Helga couldn't find a cure,

Yet they all came together,

Foes and friends became allied,

Four created a treasure,

Before they had sadly died,

For Hogwarts was the place,

A strange magical school,

To save the wizarding race,

All who never went were fools,

Four Houses there were,

Gryffindor for the brave, reckless and courageous,

Ravenclaw for the witty, tongue-lashing and wise,

Hufflepuff for the loyal, hard-working and Generous type,

Slytherin for the cunning, devious and clever,

Place me on your head and you will be sorted,

Based on your personality and desire,

Once you have been placed you can't be extracted,

For I am true and no liar."

All the first-years stared at the hat, quite surprised. Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll and held it in one hand. She looked at the first years, her piercing eyes practically staring into their souls.

"When I call your name, you shall step forward and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head, and when you are sorted, you shall sit at your house table."

The scroll rolled out and Professor McGonagall looked at the name before announcing it loud and clearly for all to hear.

"Abbott, Nicholas."

A little boy with ruffled brown hair stepped up, tripping on a stair before sitting down on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and not a minute went past when the hat yelled out,

"RAVENCLAW!"

A house table on the far left stood up and cheered. They were as Elizabeth presumed, Ravenclaw. The boy, Nicholas ran to the table after the hat was off his head.

"Andrews, Terry."

Was sorted into Hufflepuff.

The list went on and on, Elizabeth vaguely registered the girl who nearly drowned was sorted into Gryffindor, while she also spotted the boy who had asked if she had liked Quidditch went into Ravenclaw. When the boy, Regulus, went up, he was sorted into Slytherin.

"Potter, Elizabeth."

Her stomach dropped and she felt her legs move forward stiffly. Professor McGonagall eyes had widened slightly and looked suspiciously at Elizabeth as she made her way forwards. Elizabeth jumped onto the stool and the hat was placed on her head, going over her eyes.

"_I see we have another Potter,_" the voice which was the hat's whispered into Elizabeth's ear.

Elizabeth bit her lip and stayed still, wondering what would happen next. She played with her robe sleeves, finding a piece of thread on it.

"_You are quite nervous, not a trait for Gryffindor is it?_" the hat questioned her.

He obviously enjoyed this, which Elizabeth found rather annoying.

"Though, the other first years were nervous too, and a few of them were sorted into Gryffindor." Elizabeth pointed out.

"_A voice of reason I see! A very good Ravenclaw you could be._"

"Of course you rhymed." Elizabeth muttered, rolling her eyes.

"_Well? What do you think about Ravenclaw?_" the hat asked, ignoring Elizabeth's interruption.

"It's a fine house, but I want to be a Gryffindor." Elizabeth said confidently.

"_Why not a Slytherin?_" the hat questioned.

"My brother would kill me, he would be embarrassed alot!" Elizabeth stated with a shudder.

"_Ah, so you have some loyalty in there._" the hat claimed. "_A reasonable Hufflepuff._"

"Can't you just put me into Gryffindor?" Elizabeth asked the old hat.

"_Stubborn of course, how can you be sure Gryffindor is right for you_?"

"I'm just sure." Elizabeth said.

"_I can't go taking every kid's desires into account_." the hat told her.

"Well, I really want to get in there." Elizabeth pleaded.

"_You have the ambition of a Slytherin_." the hat muttered.

"But I don't want to be a Slytherin!" Elizabeth whispered angrily.

"_The choice is final_." the Hat said firmly.

"Please!" Elizabeth begged.

"_Final, F.I.N.A.L!_"

"Hat...I have to be in Gryffindor."

"_No, you don't have to. I have seen into your mind_."

"Please..."

The hat drew a breathe before he bellowed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Elizabeth heard her brother chanting her name loudly, but she looked at the hat after it was taken off her head. Elizabeth smiled at the old hats crazy attitude.

"Thanks." she told it, before jogging away.

* * *

**A.N Well, there wasn't much talking at the beginning but meh.**

**So I hope you all had great holidays and had great fun.**

**I'm a bit tired so I suppose I won't talk to much.**

**I guess.**

**Meh.**

**I make too many Gryffindor characters.**

**You know, Elizabeth was supposed to be a Ravenclaw.**

**Don't look at me like that! I know I just made her be put in a cliche house. I'm a proud Gryffindor though. Pottermore said so and I shall listen to Pottermore! Yea! Ok...the real reason is because ****I wanted to put all these future scenes including where she slept in the Gryffindor Common Room.**

**So how did you like this?**

**Hope you do ^.^**

**Review Time =)**

**Maxie210 and Everyone: Heh, Heh. I love being crazy and awesome. It's...awesome? ;) No, it is not a rude question at all. Fairly innocent really. I feel this will be a question many will wonder about. Before I do tell you though, along with everyone else. I'd just like to say that if I am older than you, don't be afraid to talk to me. I'm a child at heart. For people older than me, please don't see me as a little kid. I CAN act serious if I want to I just prefer no to.**

**I'm actually almost fourteen, thirteen right now. It makes me feel old.**

**I can't imagine what it would be like to be twenty.**

**Seriously.**

**Or should I say...Siriusly?**

**Anyway,**

**Have a good rest of the holiday everyone =)**

**Cheers,**

**Lupe**


	6. Chapter 6 Who's the coward now?

**A.N Here is a new chapter of chapterness with a small cowboy showoff between first years! Ok, Ok, I'm not being to Sirius. 'Cause I'm not Sirius!**

**BA BA BANG**

**No one's laughing?**

**Ok...**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT J.K ROWLING AND THEREFORE DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER RECOGNIZED THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU BELIEVE ME- have a cookie (::)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Who is the coward now?

Elizabeth sat at the table filled with people who had red-gold ties. She had sat down beside James and smiled at him happily.

"I knew you would be a Gryffindor Ellie!" James grinned.

He thumped her on the back and Elizabeth shoved him over. James stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed, he was clearly forgiven for earlier. The kid Remus, sat with James along with the Sirius boy (no pun-intended) and another three boys Elizabeth didn't know the names of. James seemed to notice her curious glances at the three.

"This is Peter Pettigrew." James introduced.

The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, was rather short and a bit wider around the middle, but otherwise looked fairly friendly. Elizabeth smiled at him kindly and he smiled back.

"You must be James' sister, Elizabeth." he said.

Elizabeth nodded and grinned at him as James pointed at the next boy.

"and this is Frank Longbottom."

The boy had blonde hair and brown eyes, was rather skinny and a bit taller than James. Frank offered a grin to Elizabeth who did the same back.

"And Lastly, this is Phillip McKinnon."

"The best for last." Phillip interjected.

He got a few punches on the shoulder for that, though everyone laughed. Phillip's brown eyes lit up and he flipped his Chestnut colored hair dramatically across his forehead. Elizabeth let out a small giggle at him, then turned to watch the rest of the sorting.

At the end of the sorting the Headmaster then stood up, his blue eyes twinkling. Elizabeth watched, curious if what he was going to say.

"Welcome to a fresh year at Hogwarts, now, before we begin our feast. Please know that the dark forest is strictly forbidden, and that you must have a signed form to enter Hogsmeade." he told the students.

Elizabeth noticed her brother grinning at the other three, Remus groaned, Sirius had the same look as James and Peter's eyes were shining.

"Now, before we enjoy the pleasures the feast brings here are two words you should remember, red socks. Thank you."

Elizabeth just stared at Dumbledore, very confused but when the food appeared, Elizabeth threw it onto her plate happily. She stuffed her face with it and looked up, noticing the rest of the first years staring at her with wide-eyes.

"What?" she questioned when her mouth wasn't full.

The other first years looked away quickly and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at them. She started to feel goo falling down the side of her head. Elizabeth felt it and investigated it with her fingers, it was some of the Zonko's 'Plooie' goo. She whirled around to see two gingers standing behind her, Elizabeth glared at them. James, having noticed something wrong, turned around too.

"Fabian, Gideon, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just coming to see your lovely sister." Fabian shrugged.

"She certainly is lovely," Gideon agreed mock-seriously.

"Magnificent,"

"Amazing"

"Absolutely Stunning,"

"Mighty,"

"Generous,"

"Courageous,"

"And Brilliantly wonderful." They ended in unison.

James just stared at them with a frown upon his face, making Elizabeth roll her eyes. She pulled the twins down and glared at them more fiercely.

"You two better get this stuff out of my hair right now." she hissed at them.

"Wait, since when did you know them?" James asked.

They only ignored him, much to his annoyance.

"Alright your majesty." Fabian said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Scourgify." Gideon muttered.

Elizabeth spluttered in disbelief after the water hit her, making her look quite close to a drowned rat. Quite a few people were now staring and laughing. James was in between laughing and looking concerned for his sister, but the laughter ended up winning out. Elizabeth's cheeks heated up in great embarrassment, they now looked the color of her hair.

"Dry me you numpties." she growled.

"Aw, is little Elzie embarrassed?" Gideon cooed.

"She's also resorted to calling us names." Fabian shook his head in mock sadness.

"Should we dry her?" Gideon questioned.

A smirk was on his features and Elizabeth whipped around to look at Gideon. If looks could kill, the two would long be gone into piles of ash. The two grinned at her before Fabian pointed his wand at her hair.

"_Ventus_." he muttered.

The jet of wind nearly knocked Elizabeth backwards. She let out a sharp yelp, making James snigger quietly to himself. Elizabeth adjusted her hair to make it nice and neat again then went back to glaring at Fabian.

"What are you glaring at me for?" he asked. "Your hair is dry again isn't it?"

"Fabian," Gideon called.

"Yea?"

"That was a jinx, not a charm." Gideon stated.

"Oh," Fabian said. "Well, at least it was funny!"

"Gits." Elizabeth muttered.

"Oi!" the two yelled.

James decided not to meddle into Elizabeth's friendship with the two for now and turned to talk to his friends. Soon enough, the food disappeared and first years were being called by Prefects.

"Well, that's our cue." Fabian said.

"Night Elz!" the two yelled, before walking away.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the two, before walking towards the Prefect's voice. When she reached the Gryffindor Prefects, most of the first-years were there. Once all the first-years arrived, the Prefects led them up many staircases, giving them a tour of the castle. Only Elizabeth's curiosity kept her energized, as did with most of the other first-years.

Finally, the Prefects stopped at a painting with a fat lady in the picture. One prefect with black hair stepped forwards,

"Password?" the Fat lady asked.

"Cauldron Cakes." the black-haired Prefect responded.

Everyone soon piled inside, Elizabeth was one of the many gasps as she looked around the room. There were comfy red couches, chairs, tables, red and gold banners, chess sets, a grandfather clock and a fire.

"Girls Dormitories are on the right, while boy's dormitories are on the left." the black-haired prefect said.

"You will find your stuff upstairs accordingly. Be down at breakfast before eight thirty and you should be fine." another prefect with curly platinum blonde hair broke in.

All of the first-years broke off, going up to their dormitories. Elizabeth practically ran up the girls stairs, she was just so eager. Finally, she reached a door that read 'First Years Girl Dormitories', and she opened the door.

The first thing she spotted, was her kitten leaping off of a bed which was obviously hers and rush towards her. Elizabeth picked him up with a smile.

Already, there were her six other dorm-mates inside, all talking happily. Elizabeth stepped in, feeling rather awkward being nearly last and all. The girls all looked towards her after the door closed. Two of them smiled kindly, while the other four started to whisper to each other while glancing at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth right?" a girl from the group of two asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head slowly, hoping this was a good thing.

"How do you know all those guys? They are so cute!" she giggled. "And your kitten is so adorable!"

Elizabeth's eyes widened, rather comically as the other girl laughed. She shook her head, trying to stifle it, quite successfully too.

"Sorry about Alyssa here, she's a bit boy-crazy."

"Oh." Was all Elizabeth could say.

"I'm Natalie by the way, just call me Nat." The girl introduced, patting the bed for Elizabeth sit down.

"Well, you can call me Ellie." Elizabeth grinned sitting down. "And this here is Tommy."

"And you guys can call my Alys." Alyssa smiled.

The two stared at the brown-haired girl who's hazel eyes lit up in excitement and she gave them a weird look staring right back. Elizabeth looked at the dark-skinned black-haired girl with brown eyes before she burst out laughing, Natalie joining in. Alyssa stuck her tongue out at the two who proceeded to laugh harder, for the sake of laughing. When the laughter died down, Natalie sat up straight and looked at Alyssa.

"Why not Ally?" she asked.

"I guess..." Alyssa shrugged.

"It sounds good." Elizabeth nodded, smiling at the two.

"Oh! What type of cat is Tommy?" Natalie asked.

The three exchanged stories for a bit, talking about themselves and Elizabeth learned a lot. She learned that Natalie had an older sister who was in her sixth year. Her mum was a pure-blood witch, while her dad was a muggle-born wizard. Natalie loved nature and everything about it from caring for the plants to the big dangerous animals. Her parents had bought her a ferret, that she named Jackie as it was a girl.

Allysa however, was an only child in her family. She was a half-blood like Natalie, with a half-blood mum and dad. She loved boys (obviously), the colour purple, and Pumpkin Pasties. Allysa had even brought along some Witch Weekly magazines and asked if they wanted to read some. The two of course, politely declined. Plus, she had a white fluffy male cat whom she had named Snowball.

After awhile, they heard the door slam shut. This made everyone whirl around to look at the door, where they saw a girl standing there. Her blonde hair looked rather damp and that was what made Elizabeth recognize her. She was the girl who had fallen into the lake when they had all been crossing it on the boats.

The other girls seemed to also, as the other four started to laugh and point at the girl. They also began to taunt her.

"Agh! Merlin help me! Some seaweed has wrapped around my leg!" one yelled dramatically.

"I'm going to die!" another mocked.

"Oh please all of you! I need the attention to help me live!"

"Scared of a bit of water, what _kind_ of Gryffindor are you?" the fourth asked, wrinkling her nose.

Tears welled up in the grey eyes of the blonde haired girl and Elizabeth stood up immediately. She walked up to the other girls, a frown upon her face.

"If you had been in the water before, you would have been scared too." She told them, standing in front of the girl.

"No I wouldn't," the fourth girl said.

"Do you want to prove it then?" Elizabeth asked.

"We aren't allowed out after dark." the third girl stated.

"Yea, shows your cowards." Elizabeth muttered, dragging the blonde from before behind her.

"That was brilliant Ellie!" Natalie smiled.

"What's your name?" Allysa asked the new girl.

"A-Ashley." the girl mumbled shyly.

"Well, I'm Ellie, that is Nat and that is Ally." Elizabeth introduced. "And you are Ash."

"Ash?" asked Ashley.

"Your new nickname." Elizabeth smiled warmly.

Ashley let a small smile break out onto her face. In only a matter of seconds, was Ashley telling them about herself.

Ashley was in a family of eight, with five older brothers and she was the youngest. Ashley had been bullied before, for she was quite shy and small. She was a muggle-born, the only witch in the family. Also, Ashley was obsessed with taking photos on cameras and showed the three how to work a muggle one. Elizabeth and Allysa were the only ones surprised when the pictures didn't move. Ashley's parents had bought her a pet snowy owl, and named him Ticket.

Then Elizabeth moved over to her bed which was beside Ashley's and Allysa's. She looked at her friends after changing, then turned out the light.

"Night guys."

"Good night Ellie." her new friends chimed back.

Tommy purred by her head as he slept and Elizabeth scratched him behind the ears. While Elizabeth drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help the smile from spreading across her tired face.

* * *

**A.N I guess this is a bit of a filler but at least you got to meet her new friends! Plus who Frank hangs out with half of the time.**

**The other four girls will appear later on and you will learn their names too. Along with the first year boys.**

**It's a new year! The days are going by too fast. One day I'll be a grandmother surrounded by dogs instead of cats because I like dogs more. Or I'll be surrounded by chocolate**

**Whichever works...**

**Review reply time :D**

**Bookluver1999: Yay! Someone to share my sorrows with ;_; heh heh. :D And thanks!**

**Maxie210: Yea, I agree. As much as love Gryffindor, my house, it is used a bit much. I am not fourteen yet! But will be soon. I don't want to grow up. I think I'll run away to neverland or something. With my tablet of course. So I can post this stuff for all of you ;)**

**So I hope the rest of you like this, I believe it is my best. No the chapter though, I hate having to describe people. Yet it's important.**

***Sigh* Feels like only yesterday it was 2013**

**Updating soon!**

**Lupe**


	7. Chapter 7 What Reputation?

**A.N Yay! Another Chapter!**

**Sorry about not uploading a chapter last weekend and such...I had some...technical difficulties. **

**DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY J.K. ROWLING! YOU WOULD BE BARMY TO THINK SO AS SHE HAS WAY MORE TACT AND BETTER WRITING THAN I DO.**

**Now I shouldn't keep you, read on :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: What Reputation?

Elizabeth woke up the next morning when a lump of weight landed on top of her, she rolled over and groaned.

"Go away James."

She then proceeded to push the person off her bed and pulled the covers around her tighter, knowing that James would rip them off like he did every morning. Her ears heard a sharp yelp as the person fell off and a few giggles sounded nearby.

Elizabeth sat up with a frown as she looked towards the noise, her eyes slowly fluttering open. James had never made a sound like that before, though the thought was funny, where was that giggling coming from?

When her eyes got used to the light of the morning sun, she looked over the bed. Instead of James, Natalie was on the floor looking up at her with wide-eyes. Elizabeth, realising what had happened, smiled sheepishly. That set Natalie off, making her giggle loudly and Elizabeth joined in. She also looked up at the other gigglers, seeing Ashley and Allysa on their beds.

"Should we get ready now?" Ashley asked, when she was done.

The other three nodded and Elizabeth looked at the clock, it was seven-thirty. A reasonable time, she decided, though rather annoyed by the waking up early. However, this soon disappeared at the thought of her very first day of classes.

Tommy swished his tail before curling up back on her bed again. Elizabeth stared jealously at her cat before she got dress.

'_Oh, look at me. I'm jealous of a cat._' she smiled to herself.

Elizabeth pulled on her uniform, adjusting the tie so it looked nice and proper. She then waited by the door with Natalie and Ashley for Allysa. The girl was doing her hair so it was braided down her back prettily. Elizabeth simply had to stop some more giggles trying to escape and tried to stay calm and quiet.

Finally, Allysa was ready and the four headed down the stairs. Natalie trying to drag them all forwards, more excited than the rest. They reached the Great Hall and Elizabeth jumped into a seat, pulling some ham and toast onto her plate.

As Elizabeth stuffed her face with her breakfast, and Allysa made disgusted faces, a girl made her way over to them. She had bright red hair, brighter than Elizabeth's and a pale face with a few freckles here and there. She stopped in front of the four first years, now a few more as the rest had started to come.

"Yes?" Natalie asked the girl.

The red-head's green eyes flew over to Natalie face, searching it, for what, Elizabeth didn't know. Then, the red-headed opened her mouth.

"Last night, I saw one of you talking to another four boys older than you." she started.

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side slightly. Was she talking about the twins? Or James and his friends? But those were two people and the others were six. However, before Elizabeth could say anything on the matter, the girl continued on.

"Well, those four are trouble, they play pranks on others and are rather immature." the red-head said. "I think you'd do much better not being too close to them."

"Who are you talking about?" Ashley asked quietly.

"Potter," the red-head responded.

"James Potter?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes."

"Yea, he can be annoying sometimes," Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

Then she went back to her breakfast as if the matter were solved and the conversation finished. The red-headed gave her a weird look and frowned.

"Do you know him well?" she asked.

"Know him well?" Elizabeth smiled. "I'm his sister."

The red-head paled slightly -if that was possible with her already pale skin- and stared at her. She opened and closed her mouth as she watched Elizabeth, unsure of what to say. Then the apologies rang out,

"I'm really sorry if I offended you."

"It's fine," Elizabeth said, spotting her brother entering the hall. "I'm not surprised someone dislikes him, after all, you should have seen him before Hogwarts. He stuck mum's wand up his nose, when he was ten, that's basically just before he started here."

James appeared to have heard, since his face started to turn red. He glared at his sister as his friends started to laugh at him. They had obviously heard what she had said as well. The red-head whirled around, trying to stifle some giggles at James' face.

"Wow Potter, makes you wonder what else you stuck up there." she said.

"You want to check Evans?" James retorted.

The Evans girl simply wrinkled her nose and walked away towards some girls nearby who had watched the exchange in amusement. James and his friends sat down beside the four first-years, James still glaring at his sister.

"This is why I wanted you to go to Beauxbatons, you are going to ruin my reputation." he told her.

"What reputation? Do you mean your big head?" Elizabeth asked. "And since when did you want me to go there?"

"Since now." James stated, grabbing some toast off of her plate.

"But you made it sound like past-tense." Elizabeth told him, snatching the toast back.

"Always have to one-up me don't you?" James sighed, getting his own toast from the basket.

"You know it." Elizabeth replied, taking his toast too.

* * *

"Miss Potter!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Here Professor!" Elizabeth yelled, raising a hand.

The Professor walked over to her, holding a stack of papers in her hand. She pulled one out and handed it to Elizabeth.

"Now, I hope you will be as brilliant as your brother, but far less of a trouble-maker." the Professor warned.

"I'll try." Elizabeth grinned.

The professor seemed to suppress a smile before walking away to hand out more schedules. The Gryffindor first-years appeared to all have the same classes at the same time and Elizabeth linked arms with the other three girls, standing up. Her brother had long-since left, hanging out with the rest of his friends no doubt.

The first class they all had was potions with the Slytherins. Though Elizabeth dreaded the idea, she was quite curious about it, as she was for nearly every single other class. A nagging fear of an explosion tugged at her mind, as her brother told her what had happened to him one time. Would she really get her hair burnt off? Her eyebrows?

The four new friends reached the dungeon at record time just as an old Professor was just about to close the doors. He was a bit wide, particularly around the middle. His hair was dark brown with streaks of grey. The man smiled at them widely as they entered,

"Now ladies, I hope you won't be late the next time." he said cheerfully.

Elizabeth let out a small smile before looking around the room of the dungeon. Many students sat at tables all around the dark room with cauldrons set up in front of them. They all also had parchment and quills prepared to write.

"I'm Professor Slughorn, now, what might your names be?"

Elizabeth turned around at the voice of their new Professor, and frowned a bit. Why did he want to know their names? Oh! Probably for a seating plan. Elizabeth relaxed slightly, hoping it wasn't because of their last names. Just think about what James left behind in his destruction?

"I'm Natalie Cooper," Natalie said with a smile.

"Ah yes, don't you have a sister in sixth year? Caroline wasn't it?" Natalie nodded at him politely. "I dare say you look exactly like her! Do you know she got ten O.W.L.'s and an O in potions?"

Natalie nodded a bit, her smile turning into a slight grimace. After all, she had told her new friends how her sister acted so boring and bragged about her grades. Nothing Natalie was quite interested in at all!

"I can see you are just like her, I hope you will be able to keep up with her grades though." Slughorn raved on. "Take a seat over beside Mr. Rogers there."

Eventually, Professor Slughorn turned to the remaining three. He asked what their names were once again and Allysa stepped forward this time.

"I'm Allysa Wright." she grinned. "You taught my parents didn't you?"

Clearly, she wanted a few compliments and some attention headed her way. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but let a smile creep out onto her face.

"Yes, Earl did not do too well in the subject, however, Lynn out shined him by far! Isn't she a Professional healer now?" Professor Slughorn asked.

Allysa nodded eagerly, sucking in all the compliments the Professor aimed her way, even if they were just about her parents. However, in the next few moments, Slughorn placed her at a table beside a Slytherin boy. Her face fell a little, but a bright smile was on her lips. Allysa gave the thumbs up to Elizabeth and Ashley.

"M-my name is A-Ashley Parker."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Parker, do you have a brother called Fergus in fourth year?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"N-no sir, I'm a..." she paused. "Muggleborn."

"Well, most of the muggle-borns I receive are top of the class!" Slughorn boomed.

Ashley's face flushed red at that. Elizabeth thought Slughorn pronounced it as if they were possessions. She didn't like he way he said it at all and she decided later she would ask James about it.

"Erm, thank you sir?" Ashley ended it with a question.

"Yes, yes, now go over to that table over there with Mr Jenkins."

Elizabeth was glad it was a Gryffindor boy more than anything else, plus he had a friendly face. Elizabeth turned her head to look at Slughorn who was looking at her.

"Oh, sorry." she started sheepishly. "I'm Elizabeth Potter."

"Oh? Is your brother James Potter?" Professor Slughorn asked, surprised.

No doubt the two looked nearly nothing alike except for the eyes. Elizabeth sighed, there it was, her brother had left a bad impression behind him to fall upon her small shoulders. Elizabeth felt a surge of anger at James, why did he have to break rules so much just before she came?

"Yes, he is my brother." Elizabeth nodded.

"Ah, rowdy young lad, as all are at the age of course. He has an Exceeds Expectation in Potions you know! Though he does those pranks, did a rather funny one with a cauldron dancing on the dinner table!" Slughorn chortled.

Elizabeth nodded with a small bit of shock on her face. Had her brother not ruined anything in the end? Elizabeth thought this through, feeling a bit guilty at her sudden anger.

"Now you can sit over their with Mr. Black." Professor Slughorn said.

Elizabeth whipped her head around to see the boy from the train a day before sitting alone at a table, away in his thoughts. Elizabeth walked over, a bit cautiously, after all, he WAS a Slytherin. Though, the boy had been much nicer earlier, or at least, she thought so. Did her brother go through all of those lectures about Slytherins for nothing?

She sat down in her seat, and the boy jumped, whirling around to look at her. His stare turned into a slight scowl, though not full-heartedly.

Elizabeth felt understanding for his mixed feelings coarse through her veins. So, she simply decided to hold out her hand to the boy. He glared suspiciously at it and Elizabeth let out a little giggle.

"I think we should reintroduce ourselves, I'm Elizabeth Potter." she told him.

The boy hesitantly took her hand and shook it, he spoke rather slowly.

"Regulus Black."

Elizabeth smiled softly at him and then set up her piece of parchment and quill. Regulus took the chance to ask a question he was dying to ask.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

Elizabeth turned to look at him, and frowned.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a Slytherin." Regulus pointed out.

"I can see that for myself, thanks." Elizabeth muttered to him.

"Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix, they hate each other." Regulus reminded her slowly.

"Well, that's not true! I don't hate you and I'm assuming you don't either." Elizabeth stated.

"How do you know I don't hate you?" Regulus hissed, furious she thought she could read him.

"Regulus Something Black," Elizabeth said in exasperation. "I may not like the other Slytherins since they certainly hate me. You were talking rather nicely to me, and shook my hand. I don't think you hate me."

"Yea, you don't 'think'." Regulus stated.

A rather hurt expression came across Elizabeth's face, she looked like a kicked puppy and Regulus caved in.

"Sorry." he muttered.

Elizabeth automatically brightened up, a soft smile on her face.

"Let's start copying down the notes then."

* * *

The rest of the week went by rather quickly in thoughts of many first years. In History of Magic with the Ravenclaws, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel really sleepy by the ghost's dull tones. It had been a bit fascinating at first that a ghost taught the subject, but soon enough, she fell asleep.

Herbology with the Hufflepuffs had been fun, Elizabeth supposed, though she didn't like it as much as Natalie, she could admit it was exciting. Especially when a plant she walked by snapped at her and almost took her fingers off. Then, Allysa was going on dramatically about how her nails were as dirty as could be and never would have the same perfection ever again. Natalie simply rolled her eyes, and was able to pot the plant they worked with easily. Obviously she was going to do well in the subject.

In Charms with the Ravenclaws, Allysa appeared to be the best at it, when they did the _Wingardium Leviosa_, she was the first to get it right in only one try! Allysa of course, drank this all in from their Professor, Flitwick. She had even turned and whispered to them,

"It's because I'm so charming!"

The four all giggled at this and it was by the end of class they all got the spell right as Allysa helped them, clicking her tongue and yelling 'NO! NO! Do you _want _to poke someone's eye out?!' when they did something wrong.

When it was Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, no one could deny Elizabeth was the best at it. She easily was able to do the incantation correctly and turn the match into a needle. Though, Elizabeth simply shrugged it all off, she knew why she was so good. It came from the genes, literally.

Allysa failed at the subject and was watching the match burn with a manic glint in her eyes. She had gotten quite frustrated with the match and when Professor McGonagall came around (a fair teacher whom was automatically Elizabeth's favourite) told Allysa to copy down notes for the rest of the class.

In Defense Against The Dark Arts with the Slytherins, their Professor, Frost (whom was actually a jolly man despite his name) made them all take notes on past duals. It was rather boring, but Ashley encouraged them to try their hardest at the subject. Clearly, she was passionate about it.

Astronomy was interesting to Elizabeth, same with Ashley who loved all the colours. Elizabeth loved all the different stars. Though she had only been to one class on Wednesday, they had been allowed to test out their telescopes and had a small assignment of looking for planets. It had been cool and fun in Elizabeth's point of view.

Finally, the end of the week had arrived and Elizabeth couldn't be more pleased even if she had an Astronomy class again that night. She was utterly exhausted and couldn't wait to have a quiet dinner then sleep. Unfortunately, this was not going to happen, because as soon as she sat down for dinner, the twins came for a visit.

"Hello Elz!" they chimed together.

"Hi Fabian and Gideon, whichever is which." she muttered tiredly.

"Is Elzie tired?" the twin on her left asked.

"She is!" the twin on the right exclaimed as if it were a first.

"And she replaced us..." left twin said slowly in disbelief.

"With new friends!" right twin exclaimed. "Elz!"

"What did we ever do to you?" Left twin asked.

"I-wha?" Elizabeth frowned at her dinner.

"Just joking Elz." the left twin said.

"You must be really exhausted." Right twin said.

"You think?" asked an annoyed voice.

It surprised Elizabeth so much, she decided to take the pain of turning her head to look at the one who had spoken a sarcastic comment without a single stutter. It had been Ashley and she opened her mouth to say something, but paused, and blushed at the attention.

"Go on." Right twin encouraged.

"Well..." Ashley flushed red and all the girls turned to protect the innocent girl. Elizabeth glared at the left twin, whom raised his hands in surrender.

"Just saying."

"Fabian," Elizabeth guessed, taking a fifty-fifty chance. "Just shut up."

It clearly had been Fabian for the next moment his mouth fell open, then he sputtered out,

"How can you tell us apart?"

"I have my ways," Elizabeth said as mysteriously as she could.

Of course she didn't, only Lady Luck was on her side. Yet, she wanted to keep the boys guessing and make them stress their feathers about it.

"What he was trying to say, is we could use some brains on our prank team." Gideon said.

At least he was dubbed Gideon since Fabian was on her other side.

"Oi! I'm plenty smart!"

Fabian snickered on her other side and Elizabeth turned on him, cuffing him on back of his head as she had done so many times to her brother. While they did that, Gideon turned towards Ashley.

"So what do ya say brains? Are you in for our prank gang?"

To everyone's surprise, Ashley nodded with a mischievous grin,

"Of course!"

* * *

**A.N Yay! The twins are here again, along with seeing her friends a bit more and...Regulus! We shall celebrate for all of these people. Pull out the butter beer everyone! Look at how many people are here in this chapter. Cheers to them all, clink the glass! Or mugs. Whichever! Let's give three hands...er...three cheers to Ashley for being less shy!**

**Along with our main character, Hypocrite Elizabeth Potter. I think she actually had a bit less Hypocrite...ness in this chapter. For she did have a good reason, no?**

***People cheer***

**Yea!**

**Okay guys there party is over. Sorry.**

***People grumble***

**I also made a schedule for he first years! Have it all written down on paper. I had to deal with making the class times which is rather annoying to do, but I did it a bit like my classes at school. Just they start at 9:15 and have four or five classes each day. The classes were hard to do as well since they are uneven such as charms is three times throughout the week while transfiguration is four.**

**Now is Review time! =D**

**Reviews:**

**Maxie210- But...It is so tempting ;-; Though, Hogwarts sounds way better. I would be able to play Quidditch too! I just remembered, witches and wizards live longer than those muggles. Now all I need is that letter! I'm sure I am a muggleborn.**

**Tasha- You have no idea how much that means to me, or maybe you do. You made me smile for the rest of the day when I read that review. Thank you times a thousand =) I'll try and make great chapters longer, however, I have written up to Chapter ten so I won't be able to change the next few. This chapter was about three thousand words though =) About the sibling thingy, yea I understand that. I saw James as a brotherly like guy a lot more than anyone else, I don't know why. For other people, such as Harry, not so much. Again, I just don't know why. If his parents existed, he would probably be less of a serious person. Yet I see him as a better dad than a brother.**

**Thank you for all the Reviews, they make me smile. Also, thank you for following his story, or at the very least reading it. I really appreciate it.**

**Anywho, I think I'll go eat some popcorn as it sound rather enlightening.**

**Whoa, look at me! I'm using big words today...my family would be so proud.**

**Or they would just look at me weirdly.**

**Ah well, I'll post next weekend.**

**Hopefully.**

**Cheers,**

**Lupe**


	8. Chapter 8 Foxy Buisness

**A.N Here is a new chapter! Sorry it is late :/**

**OH BEFORE YOU READ THIS READ THIS**

**The foxy bit.**

**I had it planned all this time, also, I showed some real subtle hints. Or hint.**

**DISCLAIMER: J.K ROWLING IS OBVIOUSLY NOT ME OR I WOULD HAVE PUBLISHED A BOOK, SO YEA... I AM NOT HER AND ALL CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO HER.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Foxy Business

Elizabeth was in the Great Hall on a Saturday morning in late September with her friends, eating her breakfast. She shoved the food into her mouth when the familiar screech of owls could be heard overhead. Elizabeth continued eating, as she didn't have her own owl just yet. An owl landed next to Natalie and two others also next to Allysa and Ashley. Allysa's owl held a rolled up package on it's foot and Elizabeth knew it was the new Witch Weekly. Ashley's held a letter, no doubt from her parents with the stamp on the front. Some habits didn't exactly die so easily. Natalie's held the daily Prophet and a small package which she immediately ripped into. As soon as her ferret, Jackie, popped out of her sleeve, Elizabeth knew it was Ferret treats.

"Hey Nat?"

"Yea?" asked Natalie, looking up at Elizabeth.

"Mind if I look at the Prophet?"

"Sure." Natalie replied, feeding a treat to Jackie.

Elizabeth unrolled the Prophet, flipping over to the Sports section. She found the bold letters of Quidditch, before reading it.

"Anything interesting?" Natalie asked after scooping some eggs into her mouth.

Allysa wrinkled her nose in disgust, having looked up at what was happening. Elizabeth nodded slowly,

"Chudley Cannons lost again, three hundred forty to thirty against Puddlemere United."

"No surprise there," Natalie muttered.

"The BallyCastle Bats won one though!" Elizabeth grinned. "Against the Wasps."

"My favourite team." Natalie said with a big grin.

"So, what is 'Quidditch'?" Ashley piped up.

Elizabeth, Natalie and even Allysa's mouths dropped down in shock. Natalie and Elizabeth both were gaping goldfish for a few seconds, opening and closing their mouths.

"How do you NOT know what Quidditch is?!" Elizabeth sputtered out.

"Ellie-" Natalie tried to break in, having found her voice.

"After what, three weeks of friendship?"

"Elizabe-"

"And I thought you would have caught on-"

"ELIZABETH I DON'T KNOW YOUR MIDDLE NAME POTTER!" Natalie yelled at the top of her lungs.

Elizabeth stopped and stared at Natalie with wide eyes, gulping. Everyone was staring at the four, the Great Hall in silence. James, sitting not that far away, slapped a palm to his face and stood up.

"All of you can carry on now."

Soon enough, everyone turned away and went back to their mindless chatter or eating breakfast. James mouthed Elizabeth an '_You owe me._' before sitting back down. Elizabeth's eyes came back to rest on Natalie and she smiled sheepishly.

"I hope you recall that Ashley is in fact, a muggleborn?" Natalie asked.

Elizabeth looked over at Ashley, giving the same sheepish smile. Ashley was simply trying to keep a straight face from the whole thing.

"Sorry Ash."

Then Ashley burst out laughing right after Elizabeth said the two words. Elizabeth fell off the bench and sat up straight staring at Ashley fearfully. Someone then walked up to Elizabeth, and she looked up. It was Regulus, smiling shyly down at her. He offered her a hand and Elizabeth grinned, taking it.

"Thanks Reg." Elizabeth said, brushing herself off.

"No problem, I was just wondering when we were meeting up?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" Elizabeth exclaimed, looking up at him. "At three, sorry I didn't get to you earlier."

"It's fine." Regulus told her, waving it away.

"Great, see you then." Elizabeth grinned, sitting back down.

"Why are you talking to _him_." a voice hissed.

Elizabeth turned and saw her brother's friend, Sirius. He stood glaring after Regulus' back angrily. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the boy, turning back around.

"He's _my_ friend, I can talk to whomever I want."

"He's not good, he was sorted into Slytherin." Sirius stated.

"Merlin's pants Black! Actually, speaking about Merlin, he was in Slytherin too!" Elizabeth pointed out.

"There are...exceptions." Sirius said with a frown.

"Yea, and he is one."

"No he isn't Elizabeth, I _know_ him. He is my brother, you don't know a thing."

Elizabeth hesitated, only for a second though. She remembered that the two were brothers, and that Sirius probably did know more than her, but Elizabeth was stubborn.

"Well, you don't know him like I do, so go away."

"He's going to hurt you in the end." Sirius said.

"I'm a Potter," Elizabeth told him, as if it meant something. "I remain strong through everything."

Sirius sighed in a frustrated manner and turned away, Elizabeth smiling triumphantly. She could hear him ranting to her brother and friends. She turned to look at her own, who were watching her and giggling slightly. Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at them, and continued with her breakfast.

"Say, Ash."

"Ash." Allysa said looking up.

Elizabeth glared at the girl who gave a cheeky smile back.

"Yea Ellie?" Ashley asked.

"Do you want to come to the Quidditch tryouts with me?" Elizabeth asked.

"She doesn't know a thing about Quidditch, nor can she tryout, just as well with you." Natalie said with a frown.

"I know, I'm going to watch my brother tryout and tell her about Quidditch." Elizabeth replied.

"Oh, okay." Natalie nodded.

"Could we come?" Allysa piped up.

"Sure, why?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Boys," Allysa muttered dreamily.

"Do you want to come Nat?" Elizabeth asked rolling her eyes at Allysa.

"Sure, got nothing to do anyways." Natalie shrugged.

After breakfast, Elizabeth dragged her friends down to the Quidditch Pitch. She reached the stairs to the stands when a boy popped up. His face was set in a frown as he glared at the four. He had dark brown hair and eyes.

"Are you first years?" he asked.

Elizabeth glanced at the others who were squirming uncomfortably under the elder boy's gaze. She looked back at the boy.

"Yes, we are." she told him.

"You're not allowed to try-out." the boy told them.

"We weren't planning to, after all, we don't have our own brooms." Elizabeth stated.

She knew though, that you could use the school brooms. However, that was an important detail that Elizabeth didn't feel like going into. The boy seemed to overlook it as well because he muttered to them,

"You better not be fangirls."

Elizabeth glanced over at Allysa who was shaking and she stifled a laugh. Then, Elizabeth once again looked over at the boy.

"Relax, we are here to watch my brother and also, to teach one of my friends about Quidditch."

"Are you spys?" the boy asked suspiciously.

Before Elizabeth could answer though, an older, much taller boy came out of the stands. He had a grin upon his face and spotted the first boy. The second boy had much lighter brown hair, like caramel and bright green eyes.

"Mike, interrogating first years again?" he asked.

The first boy, Mike, turned around and glared at the other boy. He stomped off past the boy who grinned at both Elizabeth and her friends.

"Sorry 'bout that you four, Mike's a bit of a prat. It's a wonder why he listens to a third year like me." the second boy said, ruffling his hair.

"Now, who are you four? I already have enough fans in the stands as it is." he said jokingly.

"I'm just here to watch my brother tryout." Elizabeth smiled.

"Well, get on in, and good luck to your brother." the boy grinned. "I'm Derrick Rogers by the way, Gryffindor keeper."

"Thanks Derrick." Elizabeth said as the four passed through.

When they were out of ear-shot, Allysa squealed loudly. The other three looked at her, caught in surprise, with wide-eyes.

"He is so cute! Has alot of potential." she giggled.

The three still stared at her, giving her wide-eyed looks of slight terror and surprise. She looked back at them and frowned.

"What's the matter with you guys? I have done this before you know." she told them.

"We know," Natalie said. "Just, will you do this _everytime _we meet a guy?"

"As long as they are older than us, probably." Allysa nodded.

"Sometimes, I wonder about you Ally." Natalie muttered.

The four continued on up the stairs, Elizabeth leading them with Natalie behind then Ashley and Allysa following while dramatically 'dying'. Finally, they reached the top and found seats near he many other spectators.

"So, what happens in Quidditch?" Ashley asked timidly.

Elizabeth began to explain as the people got sorted out below, many confused. Ashley had soon learned the basics before they had taken off. All she had to know now, we're the more complicated rules and what made a penalty or foul.

The team only needed a chaser and a seeker, so there weren't that many coming out. However, it was clear the majority would have to be kicked off right away. First, the seekers were doing the try-outs. The captain, a sixth year chaser, made them do twenty laps. Many potential seekers were sent off after they failed to keep up.

The next drill, was how many golf balls they could catch before it hit the ground. They needed at least three out of five. Only about six seekers were left when the snitch was released. The seekers flew around in confusion, they couldn't exactly find the snitch and their nerves were getting to them. Finally, one of them spotted it and the race was on, the five were chasing after it. Wait, five? Where was the sixth?

Elizabeth searched the pitch like many were doing, when a broom came out of nowhere. Actually, it came from a dive, and the person captured the snitch due to the speed. It was a girl and she landed gracefully, lifting the snitch into the air triumphantly.

"Blimey," Elizabeth muttered, amazed.

The other three nodded in agreement just as stunned, even Allysa who was truly here for the guys. It had been quite entertaining to watch, it seemed more exciting than a regular Quidditch match from a professional team. Though that could have been because Elizabeth had not seen one since she was seven.

Eventually, the chasers started their tryout. The first task was flying twenty laps in groups, which of course, many were gone. Elizabeth spotted her brother near the lead of the flying. The second drill, was throwing the quaffle into the goal posts. They had to get it through three out of five shots. James had made it through, yet again.

There were now only five of the eighteen who tried out left, so the captain moved on. The third drill, was dodging bludgers. Elizabeth sat at the end of her seat, knowing full well how dangerous bludgers were when she herself had played in the summer. James made it through quite perfectly, Fabian and Gideon, the beaters of the team, had done their best too.

Now there were only three left. The fourth drill, was the bludgers mixed with the passing and scoring. One of the potentials were out immediately after getting hit by the bludger. Now it was just James and another boy left. Finally, the other boy missed the goal after trying to dodge a bludger and James got it perfect.

Elizabeth felt a part of joy soar brought her and she grinned. Then, she stood up, her three friends following, and ran down to the pitch.

The captain had just finished his 'welcome to the team' speech and he team was dispersing. James was walking away with a huge grin on her face.

"James!" Elizabeth shouted.

James looked over and Elizabeth launched herself into his arms giving him a great big hug around the middle. She grinned up at him happily.

"I'm so proud of you Jamie."

"Thanks Ellie." James said, squeezing her. "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

Just then, James' other three friends appeared and Elizabeth, not feeling quite up to talking with Sirius at the moment, continued walking.

"Hey Elz." a voice said from beside her.

"No big hugs for us too?" a voice said from the other side.

"Hello lefty and righty." Elizabeth muttered.

"Lefty?" asked the right twin.

"Righty?" asked the left twin.

Then both burst out into raucous laughter and Elizabeth's face burned in embarrassment. Had she really said that aloud?

"Shut up." Elizabeth mumbled.

"So," Righty began.

"Do we get a hug?" Lefty ended.

"Fine." Elizabeth grumbled.

She turned around and hugged them both, however, they were sweaty. Elizabeth jumped back, holding her nose between two fingers.

"Dou Trigged Be." she said.

The two boys just started to laugh again and she glared at them before whirling around and walking back to her friends who were waiting just outside the pitch. Elizabeth was muttering under her breathe about the boys as she went and her friends decided not to ask after hearing 'sweaty', 'laughing' and 'stink'.

The four reached the Great Hall and sat down for lunch, which were minnie pizzas and soup. It was perfect for the Quidditch try-out people. Elizabeth fell onto the stool, still grumbling about what not when Lily stalked up to her, clearly angry. Elizabeth looked up, her eyes widened at the sight of Lily.

Lily was covered in some sort of green goo with feathers on the top, she clearly was livid as her eyes flashed and her hair almost looked on fire. Elizabeth knew this must have been the works of her brother before Lily even opened her mouth,

"Elizabeth, go and tell your arrogant toad of a brother to stop hexing and pranking my friend and I."

Elizabeth, being the person she was, opened her lovely big gob.

"My brother's a toad?" she asked.

Lily simply threw her hands into the air in frustration and Elizabeth cowered under her temper. Lily began to rant off about her brother,

"He's not an _actual_ toad, I haven't learned how to do Human Transfiguration yet! He's just an arrogant big-headed that who has been putting my friend into the Hospital Wing since last year! Can't you control him?!"

"Who's the friend?" Elizabeth asked.

"Severus Snape." Lily told her.

"What house?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Slytherin." Lily responded.

"Wait, do you know _why _he's been pranking and hexing the boy?" Elizabeth curiously asked.

"I think because he _is _in Slytherin." Lily stated angrily.

"Oh no..." Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"What?" Lily asked.

Elizabeth jumped out of her chair and ran out of the Great Hall, Lily followed, her friends just shook their heads and stayed where they were, not wanting to be included in the insanity.

"What's the matter?" Lily puffed out as she ran.

However, Elizabeth didn't answer and opened the big doors into the long, wide bright room of the Hospital Wing. Lily watched Elizabeth as she frantically ran over to a bed. It held a boy who looked remarkably like Sirius. Except that there were antlers on his head, overgrown eyebrows and overgrown teeth.

"This is my fault." Elizabeth said miserably.

"No it isn't." Regulus smiled sadly. "It's both my brother and I's faults for growing distant."

"So, your brother hexed you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yea, before the Gryffindor try-outs." Regulus responded.

"I'm going to get-"

"Don't." Regulus said, holding her shoulder. "It will only provoke him."

"He deserves it though." Elizabeth sighed.

"Elizabeth," he warned.

"Fine." Elizabeth grumbled. "He won't know anything."

"Good." Regulus grinned.

She stuck her tongue out at him, he did the same back. Then they fell into bits of laughter, until Madam Grace came.

"Out, out!" she screeched. "He needs his rest."

"Whatever," Elizabeth grumbled.

The nurse placed curtains around the bed and Elizabeth looked around for Lily. She spotted Lily talking to a boy who lay in the bed.

"Hi Lily!" Elizabeth greeted as she came over.

"Hi Elizabeth." Lily smiled.

Elizabeth looked over at the person lying in the hospital bed. It was a boy with greasy black hair and black eyes, she smiled at him. He grimaced at her, settling for glaring.

"What did I do?" Elizabeth asked.

Lily frowned at the boy before turning to Elizabeth with an apologetic smile upon her face.

"This is Sev." she introduced.

"Sev? Do you mean that Severus Snape kid?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep." Lily smiled.

"Oh! Well Sev, can I call you Sev? I'm Elizabeth Potter, sorry about my brother he can be a git." Elizabeth apologized.

Severus seemed to relax, settling for a curt nod and a gruff 'ok'. Lily beamed at Elizabeth, a huge smile lighting up her pale face. Suddenly, Elizabeth jumped up out of a chair she had been sitting on.

"Sorry guys! I got some stuff on my agenda." she said, before running out of the hall.

"Bye Liz." Lily called.

Elizabeth smiled at the nickname the took off, on her way to give a certain someone a piece of her mind. She spotted Frank Longbottom walking out of the Great Hall and ran over to him.

"Frank?" she called.

"Yea?" he asked when he had spotted her.

"Where are Black and my brother?"

Frank took about a minute to think before he remembered.

"Down by the lake I think."

"Thanks!" Elizabeth yelled before running off.

Frank just shook his head and continued up to the common room. While he did that, Elizabeth had shot out of the school and ran down to near the forest. She looked around before scrunching up her face in concentration.

Her nose grew longer, attaching to her mouth. Her ears became sharper, crawling higher and higher up her head. Her fingers and toes became attached and smaller as her body became skinnier also. Her tail bone grew out, growing fur as the rest of her body also did. Her head became smaller and her neck slightly longer. Her nails had grown sharper and her clothes shrunk under the fur.

Standing in where Elizabeth had been, was a bright red fox with hazel eyes and black feet. It stood for a second holding a piece of parchment and sniffing the air around it, before bounding off. It remained close to the forest's edge, sniffing the air. Unfortunately, the fox was not yet full grown, so it's senses weren't as sharp as it's teeth.

A scent caught the fox's nose and it trotted off towards it. The lake came into the view of the fox's sight and it flicked the end of it's tail.

Loud laughter caught the ears of the fox and it's eyes searched for the owners. Finally, it spotted four boys whom were throwing food around. Well, one of them was watching while reading a book. The fox cocked it's head to the side and a bit of drool came out of it's mouth, wetting the parchment slightly. It shook it's head, trying to get hunger out of it's mind.

It trotted towards the four boys, cautiously watching them. It stopped only a few feet away from them and the boy with the book pointed at it. The boy's stopped their laughing and watched the fox, the one with the glasses simply glared.

The fox glared back, but proceeded to watch them, as they did her. Eventually, a boy with black hair walked forwards then crouched down, clicking to it. The fox cocked it's head to the side, looking like it was laughing.

However, the fox just trotted forwards, and past the black haired boy. The black-haired boy stared, stunned at the little fox whom dropped the rolled up parchment in front of the bespectacled boy.

This boy, picked up the parchment and read it aloud,

"You are a git, James Potter. You too Sirius Black."

He frowned at the fox, whom stared back. The four boys were silent, watching the fox curiously.

"Who do you think sent it?" Sirius asked, reaching to pet the fox.

The fox simply bit him, he let out a girlish squeal of surprise and leapt away. The other boys laughed, James chuckling quietly.

"It bit me!" Sirius yelled.

"Well, whoever sent it, I like them already." Remus said, laughing.

Sirius began to grumble about how they should shut their gobs and what not. While Peter proposed the question,

"You think Evans sent it?"

"No, she would just say 'Potter', plus, she doesn't own a fox." Remus stated.

"Who else have we angered then?" Peter asked.

"Was it Elizabeth? Does she own a fox?" Sirius asked, rubbing his hand.

James looked up at them and shook his head slowly saying,

"As far as I know, she doesn't."

It was the truth after all. The fox pricked it's ears, hearing a squeak nearby. Happy for the getaway, the fox raced after it. The last words the fox heard from the boys' conversation was,

"Should we follow it?"

Whether they did or didn't follow the fox didn't matter, as it raced after the mouse and into the forest. It waited a few minutes inside the forest before it came to the edge. Within seconds, in it's place stood Elizabeth.

And she raced up to the castle as fast as she could.

* * *

**A.N Okay don't kill me.**

**I was nervous about releasing this chapter.**

**Yea, this is one step closer to Mary Sue isn't it? Sorry about that...**

**If you didn't read the top, I planned this little trait long before I wrote this. Originally for the next series in this series.**

**At least I didn't make her a Metamorphagus though, which is planned to be quite rare among wizards.**

**I kind of did a gene thing which I can say how common it is...it's rare. BUT! That is only in general. There is a forty/sixty chance of a natural born animagus being born to a natural born Animagus and a normal wizard/witch. A natural-born and a muggle is a 20/80 chance. However, there is a 10/90 chance of one being born to normal wizarding parents, a 1/99 chance to Muggles.**

**There, I made my own people.**

**That just sounds weird.**

**Like I made minions.**

**Huh.**

**Not a bad idea.**

**I think I'd just end up having a rock minion though.**

**Animagusy stuff.**

**I'm obsessed with it.**

**If you have a question on why that animal, a fox, cliché, right?**

**She's rather sneaky, slightly cunning I suppose but mischievous. She has good brains, contemplating situations.**

**But here is my gift of writership to you:**

**I don't like Snape, I pity him, but I don't like him. ****Look! I made him decent. Partially for young Lily's sake as I do not want to be on the end of her hexes, let me tell you. I saw Jamsie-Poo being hexed by her. If looks could kill...James would be a dead man.**

**Yes, those are my excuses.  
I understand if some of you stop following the story because Elizabeth seems more Mary-Sue ish, but I am thinking of some flaws.**

**Such as the Ministry want to find out more about natural-born Animagi (though the few things they really need to know is that natural borns adopt the characteristics of their animals)  
**

**I will try to find more flaws to put in so I can de-Mary Sue Elizabeth a bit. Try and make it so she depends on others a bit more, perhaps?**

**I know some of you will think that this is now pile of rubbish, or rubber ducks. If you're against Arthur Weasley that is. So If you don't feel like reading this anymore then I won't stop you! Though, Elizabeth might attempt an Imperio curse. I have no say in that. Anyway, everyone has their own opinions so there you go. =)**

***claps hands together* Right. Now that's over and done with, Quidditch! My favourite part of the wizarding world. Quidditch talk as well. Which will happen a lot in the near future. Or in nearly every year. She is just a step away from being Oliver Wood in her craziness.**

**My favourite teams are the Bats, The Wasps and The Falcons. I shortened their names of course.**

**Okay, new people along with Jamsie on the Quidditch team. Yes, I made him be in his rightful chaser position.**

**Sooo, Review time!:**

**Maxie210- Brilliant! All I have to do now is brush up on my spells and learn a bit more about Quidditch, then I'll have as much Pureblood knowledge as I can. If they sent mini-Errols, I would have a heart attack from thumping at my window!**

**Thanks for reviewing and for the rest, I still thank you because you are reading this anyway and at least reading it is alright with me. =)**

**Cheers,**

**Lupe**

**P.S Have a Cookie. (::)**


End file.
